Truth or Dare of Awsomeness
by Dinosaur-Fun
Summary: Lets play truth or dare with your favorit penguins,villins,lumanr, otter and my OCs. PLease send in review to trotuer i mean play with them! And pertty much every POM pairing! Main:KICO! SkiHole Skiene and Hansom.
1. Welcome girls and boyAnd Skipper

You enter to a seen with our favorite penguins, lumers, villens, and otter and even my Two Ocs, Hope; Malaren's little sister and their adopted brother Jackson and young elf owl all strapped down to chairs

Skipper blinks open his eyes."Huh? Where are we?"

Private looks around "I'm not sure Skipper"

" Kowalski?" Skipper asks

Kowalski just shrugs

Priavte turns to Kowalski" where's Rico?"

Rico is snoring in his chair

Malaren looks are her sister and brother" Hope Jackson you two ok."

Hope nod

"yes" Jackson replies" but the stabs are a little tight around my wings."

Skipper looks around at everyone else" Blowhole! "

Private gulps" Savio?"

Kowalski turns his head to see a red squirrel "Red?"

" Rhonda: Marlene asks scare3d.

Julian gasps" Clemson? "

Rico is now wide away "Hans?"

"Hey what about me?" A voice says;

Skipper turns his head to the voice" Rat king?"

" Skipper!"Blowhole growles" Well don't think this is my idea, I was kidnapped too!"

Savio flicks his tough" Well isssssn't it the penguin is the monkey sssstuie. I must sssay you were pretty tasty for a bird."

Private just sticks tough out

Hans grins" Well isn't it my old frenemie and his little play team."

"Well hello Marlene." Rhonda says

Rat King makes a fist" I want to punch something!"

Skipper rolls eyes"Really that's the best you can say?"

"Well it's true!" Rat king points out

Red sighes" I feel left out none of my emmies are here"

"Oh yeah Rockgut is in newfackplaceaberk." Kowalski says thinking outloud

Private nods" And my Uncle Nigel is back in England, although he travel all over the world."

" Clemons what are you doing here!" Julian asks

"Well your highness" Clemson growles" I was kidnapped like you."

Julian turns to look the other way" Maurice make his disappear."

Maurice looks around" Umm.."

" I will make him disappear" MOrtCloses eyes tightly tries to make the evil lunar go away." I can feel the power coming!" he says but fart he giggles" Opps".

"What I'm wonder is why are we here?"Hope says

A voce comes from the shadows "Well young Hope I can answer that."

A human girl steps out of the shadows. She is a bit over 5 ft, and looks like she's just started High school. Her long wavy hair flows down her back. She wears earnings that looking spiky but are really soft , and black beaded necklace nothing special on it , dark skinny jeans and a blue t shirt.

Human grins" I am Dinosaur-Fun but you can call me Dino. I have brought you all here to play a game."

Blowhole groans" I don't have time for a game let me go!"

Dino pulls out a button "No! There's a different button for each of you, don't do a dare or truth then I'll bring your worst fears to life! Or just use blackmail"

Private whimpers "Badgers"

Skipper growles" NO! NOT A TRUTH OR DARE! DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE A LIFE!"

Dino rolls her eyes"Yes Skipper we do but just enjoy watching this."

Kowalski gulps" This is on …air?"

Dino nods with a smile "Yep we're live!

King rat shrugs" I've never played a truth or dare before ill play"

Dino smiles. Great! I'll get the rules down, NO killing please nothing over T. You must PM me the dares And most immortally you can dare or truth how many times you want!"

Marlene sighs.: Oh no, they always have me kiss others."

"Well you were the only girl but now you gave Hope with you." Dino points out.

"NO ONE IS KISSING MY LITTLE SISTER!"Marlene ye;;s

Dino shacks her head"Not your call Marlene."

Private smiles at Hope while Hope smiles and blushes lightly back.

Dino smiles: "Well let's start! So please Review!"

"NO DON'T REVIEW PLEASE WE WANT TO LIVE!"

Skipper, Dr Blowhole, Kowalski, Marlene and Hans: Yell

Dino cross her arms" I told you they're not allowed to kill you."

" Still" skipper says.

Savio; "You guys should listen to Dino"

"You know her?"Skipper asks

Savio nods"Yeah she's my sister and OMG I am being nice to here!"

"I guess all we have to do is wait and see if the world end" Dino says "Well even if it does please send in your Pm dares!"


	2. The fist Dares and a Iphone

Dinosaur-Fun: Yes thank you for your reviews so far!

Skipper: Already!

Dinosaur-Fun: yes deal with it. Our first guest is….drum rolls please!

Everyone*No one drum rolls*

Dinosaur-Fun: fine, Crazy-Paring-Girl!

Skipper: WHAT!

Dinosaur-Fun: Yes she's one of the people that dose other truth or dares and I read then she make them fun!

A 15(Sorry if the age is wrong I guessed) tear old girl walks in, smiling proudly. She has on a white T-shirt with a big reddish pinkish heart on it. And light jeans. Not to mention the red converse. Her hear in down to her solder and has cute owl earrings.

Dinosaur-Fun: Hi Crazy! You don't mide if I call you that do you?

Crazy: Go ahead!

Dinosaur-Fun: Well I hear you have some dares for us.

Crazy: And one truth.

Dinosaur-Fun: Go ahead..

Crazy: Ok my first dare KowalskixSkipper. Kowalski read read "my hidden Shame" out loud then spend an hour alone with Skipper.

Skipper:* grones*

Kowalski: ummm but I don't have any way to get the web.

Dinosaur-Fun: You can use my new Iphone4s. But you break it I will kill you!

Kowalski:*Gulp starts reading out loud*

Rico:* cover's Private's ears at the love parts.*

Kowalski: *hands phone* Done.

Dinosaur-Fun : YOU GOT FINGERPRINTS ALL OVER IT! YOU WILL PAY! *Hits button and shocks Kowalski

Kowalski; AHH!

Crazy : Ok next Kowalski an Skipper have to spend time together for a 1 hour.! ALONE!

Dinosaur-Fun and Crazy:*Pushes then into small box.*

**~~~ 30 minutes latter***

Mort :* gets kicked off of the king's feet.*WEE!

Marlene:*Half asleep*

King rat and Clemson*Playing rock paper siscors.*

Priavte: Miss Dino is it time yet?

Dinosaur-Fun and Crazy*Playing cards.*

Dinosaur-fun:*Looks at time* they have another hour.

**~~~Another 30 minutes later!~~~**

Crazy: Ok it's been a hour.*lets then out*

Skipper: Thank god!*Runs out*

Kowalski: Don't you want to here the rest of the math?*Walks out of the box*

Skipper NO!

Dinosaur-Fun: Ok next dare! Crazy take it away!

Crazy: Yes a KowalskixRico! Rico make out with Kowalski for ten minutes!

Rico and Kowalksi: what?

Dinosaur-Fun: You heard her! Get kissen!

Rico: *Pulls Kowalski other and kisses him*

Skipper: Cover's Private's eyes.*

Dinosaur-Fun:*Looks at Time* Umm guys, it's been over ten minutes.

Crazy: *Whispers* yes!*Smiles happily*

Dinosaur-Fun: Ok how about we move on,Crazy.

Crazy: A PriavtexSkipper, Priavte tell skipper you love him in song!

Hope: *Tries not looks sad/mad*

Skipper: He's too young to even have a crush!

Private*Crosses flipper*I'm not young to like someone!

Dinosaur-Fun: Just do it!

Private*Sings* You love you!*Looks at the two humans*Happy?

Crazy: I guess… Ok are they done yet?*points to Kowalski and Rico?*

Kowalski and Rico*Break away from each other*

Skipper about time

Crazy: Ok Kowalski make Love-U-Laser so Skipper falls for Blowhole.

Blowhole and Skipper: WHAT!

Kowalski *Sighs and starts building* Done!

Rat King: That was fast.

Kowalski: Why thank you!* fire at Skipper!*

Skipper*Rubs eyes* What hab…Oh Blowhole you never looked so hot.

Blowhole: Uh oh.

Skipper*Jumps on to Blowhole* your mine cutie.

Blowhole: help!

Skipper: Ill all ways be there for you hottie.

Crazy and Dinosaur-Fun *Try not to break out laughing but fails*

Kowalski and Rico*Covers Private's ears and eyes.*

Crazy*half laughing still* Ok Skipper Would you rather go on a date with Kowalski, Rico, Private, Julien or Blowhole?

Skipper: This hot dolphin right here!

Crazy: Ok now you have to go out with him!

Blowhole: IM DOOMED!

Skipper: Yes! Come on cutie.*Pulls Blowhole away*

Blowhole: HELP ME SOMEONE!

Villains: *Laughing*

Crazy: Well that's all my dares

Dinosaur-Fun Thank you Crazy your free now. Ill let you know how the data gose

Crazy: Thanks! *leave*.

*Skipper and Blowhole come back in. Skipper smiling and Blowhole looks like he's ready to die*

Dinosaur-Fun Good your back Kowalski, please turn his back.

Kowalski nods * pulls out of love-u- laser*.

Skipper*Leans in to Kiss Blowhole*

Kowalski*Fires*

Skipper *opens eyes* AHH! *falls*

Villains*Laugh*

Dinosaur-Fun: Ok next we have the supper cool amazing and owners of her own truth or dare, DarkAngle!

A 16 year old girl walks in with a light jeans and a t shirt with Sonic on it and tennis shoes. She has short blond hair that ends at her ears.

DarkAngle; Hi everyone!

Everone(but Dino) *Groons*

Dinosaur-Fun: Hi DarkAngle! Ready for some Truth or Dare~

DakrAngle; Yes what a evil yet amusing game!

Dinosaur-Fun: yeah..

Darkangle: Ok my first Dare, Villains mock a hero of your choice!

Villains; YES!

Heroes; oh no!

Dinosaur-Fun: oh.. I like!

Sovia: Julian

Skipper: He's not a HERO!

Julian: I am it and it KING Julian.

Sovia: He beat me one time.

Skipper: *Growls*

Sovia: Your butter is lame and your baby fossa is wired dumb ugly and it should never have been born!

Everyone*Gasp*

Julian; I can take the butter but never every make fun of my son!

: Peanut butter winks taste like poop but you Skipper you look like Poop.

Skipper: I do not!*Turns to his men* I don't right?

Private: Don't worry sir your fine.

Clemson: Hmm let's see Julian.

Skipper: I TOLD YOU HE"S NOT A HERO!

Clemson: I know I just want to mock him.

Skipper: Fair enough.

Clemson: You are dump and a big weirdo and unworthy of the crown.

Julian: take it back now!

Clemson: No!

Hans: Skipper you mustache sucks even if you had a sister she would so love me!

Skipper: SHE WOULD NOT! I would rather die than have her like you!

Rat King: um… lets see I guess ill do Rico.

Rico: say what?

Rat King: Your "Kaboom" thing is dump and your doll girlfriend is the ugliest thing every.

Rico: I will kill you!

Dinosaur-Fun: Rico I think your Kaboom thing is kinda cute.

Rico : thank you!

DarkAngle: Lemurs tie your tails together and Savio go one on one with Rat King

Julian: no one will touch the role tail!

Clemson: Oh man up baby.

Mort: I like ties!

Dinosaur-Fun: *Ties their tails together*

Rat King:* Jumps out of his chair*about time something to punch!

Savio: Let's do this!

Rat kin*punches Savio*

Savio* Bites*

Rat King* Kicks*

Savio *Hits the wall*

Ratking *Jumps on and chocks*

Savio MERCY!

Rat King: * gets off*

Skipper: Another guy to add to the list that beat Savio before us.*Face plants*

Dinosaur-Fun: Savio! I thought you would have given more of a fight!

Savio: sorry.

Dark Angle: My next dare is for Julien lock yourself in a room playing German folk music then let Mort touch the feet afterwards and for Skipper sing the embarrassing song that Hans will think for you .

Julien: NO!*Tries to run of*

Darkangle *grabs the "King" and throws to Dino*

Dino: *Throws Julian in and turn to German folk musice.*

Julian *Slams fits on door* Let me out!

Dinosaur-Fun*When five songs are over puts Mort in the room to hug the feet.*

Mort FEET!

Julian :NO! I rather have the German folk music.

DarkAngle: * After awhile lets Mort and Julian out*

Julian *Screams and runs out of the room*

Mort:*Comes skipping out of the room*

Dinosaur-Fun: Ok Hans pick a song!

Hans: I know! Poker face By Lady GAGA!

Skipper: Really?

Hans: Yes now Sing!

Skipper *Sighs then start singing*

Skiper: _Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/l/lady_gaga/poker_ ]__  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Everyone(but Skipper) Stares.

Skipper: Was I really that bad.

Everyone(But skipper)*Slowly nods*

Dinosaur-Fun….um DarkAngle next dare.

DarkAngle:…. Oh right Maurice and Marlene dance to a song the host will choose

Mauriac: I'm cool with that.

Marlene: I'm a bad dancer but ill try.

Dinosaur-Fun: I get to pick the song! Sweet! I pick.. Heart speak louder than my head by Charice. I Just love that song!* Puts Mucie on from IPhone*

*Music starts playing*

Marlene*Starts dancing solo until Mauriac grabs her hands and they dance together*

Mauriac*Smiles*

Julian; Can I shack my booty to?

DarkAngle and Dinosaur-Fun *Yells* NO!

Julian; fine you didn't have to yell!

*When musice end every(But Julain who's still mad about not being aloud to dance) clabs)

Marlene and Mauriac* Bows and goes back to their seats.*

Dinosaur-Fun: you have one more right?

DarkAngle: Yes, yes I do, Penguins switch roles.

Penguins; *Sigh* Fine.

Private: I'll be Skippa.

Rico. K'walski!

Skipper: I'll be Private.

Kowalski I guess I'm Rico!

Priavte; I want my Coffee no one touché my Coffee! I want 50 labs around the pool! I attend to use my angy words! It's the work of blowhole I now it!

Marlene and Hope: *Laughing their heads off*

Jackson: Its like we have two Skippers here!

Skipper:I don't sound like that.

Marlene : yes Skipper you kinda do.

Skipper*mumbles something*

Rico: Blah blah Seneca blah blah inters blah blah Villains get all the good stuff blah blah by the blah blah.

Kowalski: HEY!

Private and Skipper*Roll over laughing*

Skipper*Sits up* Ok my turn! Luncaorns do this lunacorns do that! You know what the lunacorns say! Pertty pink flowers.

Private.*Crosses Flippers and stares at Skipper*

Everyone(But Private) *Laughing*

Kowalski. OK I'm BOOM KABOOM!*Flab's flippers and jumps around* KABOOM KABOOM!

Dinosaur-Fun*Turns to the screen.* BYE! Make sure to review please!

Kowalski* Jumps in front of Dino* KABOOM!


	3. JB Pain and Kissing

Dinosaur-Fun *Jumping up and down happily*

Blowhole: Can you please stop being cheerful!

Marlene;*Gives Blowhole a look*

Blowhole: What? I said please!

Dinosaur-Fun: Oh Blowhole I almost forgot guess who we have coming soon!

Blowhole: A red one to come save me from this torture!

Dinosaur-Fun: NO! They're have some R&R. We have CheyCartoongirl8 comeing!

Skipper: WHAT! I've been in her TD and it's not fun I tell you!

Everyone(But Rat king red and Rhonda and Blowhole!) WE KNOW!

Blowhole: I don't know if I should be happy for scared!

Dinosaur-Fun: But we have one person before her. *Turns to door wall* Ok Godspilla COME ON IN!

A girl with long brown hair that goes down to my bum, an orange t-shirt that has a pic of all the penguins on and says the original angry birds, dark skinny jeans and orange converse

Godspilla: Ok my first and only dare is this! Skipper..

Skipper: Oh no

Godspilla: Let me finish! You must, kiss everyone in the room then say who's best. Then you have to be locked in a cupboard with the animal that was best and pretending to be blowhole. Phew! That was a mouthful Leans over to host* I hope you don't mide but I put a camera in the cupboard so we can watch.

Dinosaur-Fun : Nice going!

Skipper*Groans and walks over to the penguin on his left,Kowalski, then Rico and tries to sneak past the Villains.*

Dinosaur-Fun: SKIPPER! *Shocks*

Skipper :AH! OK OK!

Skipper *Gose back to Hans, *

Hans: Can I wash my mouth?*

Dinosaur-Fun: you all can once he's done

Skipper*Already did rat king, Rhonda and just finished Sovia and is now on Dr Blowhole.*

Blowhole: NO!

Skipper* Did the lemurs and Jackson then and is one to Marlene*

Dinosaur-Fun: Um….. Skipper don't forget you still have Hope and private.

Skipper*Still kissing Marlene*

Dinosaur-Fun*Whispers to Godspille*: I kinda whished he was Gay.

Skipper* Moves to Hope Kisses her*

Private:*Tries not to look mad and jealous*

Skipper*When done with hope he does a quick one on Private then moves to the two humans.

Dinosaur-Fun: WHOA WHAT!

Godspilla: I did say everyone in the room

Dinosaur-Fun: fine lest get this other with.*After kissing Skipper Punches him in the gut*

Skipper: OW! *Kisses Godspilla.*

Godspilla: Ok Skipper who's the best?

Skipper: Can I whas my month first?

Dinosaur-Fun*Sighs* everyone can go. Men's are to the left Ladies to the right.

Every Male: *runs to the left*

Every Female: *Runs to the right*.

Everyone*Slowly walks back*

Godspilla: Ok skipper who kissed the best.

Skipper*Thinks for a second* Um…*Looks around…Marlene.

Dinosaur-Fun: are you sure I thought you said you where gay once.

Skipper:I AM NOT!

Dino: Am too!

Skipper: AM NOT!

Dino: Am to!

Godspilla; Both of you SHUT UP! Just but Marlene with him in the cupboard!

Dino: *Mumbles something then shoves thin in a cupboard*

Godspilla*Turns on screen to watch then.*

***ON THE SCREEN***

Marlene: Well this is.

Skipper*Nods*

Malrene: So arnt you spouse to e like that Blowhole guy?

Skipper;Oh yeah.*Clears throat* I HATE THE RING OF FIRE! I CANT WALK BECSUAE IM STUIB AND NEED A SEGWAY! –PE-GOW-WINS! OH I SO EVEIL PERABPE TO DIE

Marlene*Rolls over laugh*

Skipper*Smiles*

***Outside the cupboard***

Dinosaur-Fun: Ok times up.*Opens cupboard*

Skipper and Marlene*Jump out*

Godspilla: Ok that's it bye!

Dino: BYE Ok now we have the one who inspired me to have a Truth or Dare. CHEY!

A fruit bat with brown eyes and an hour glass figure.

Marlene: Your still a fruit bat right.

Chey: Yeah. *sniggers* Hey baby bro!

Blowhole: *Shyly grins in a little bit of fear* Hi.

Chey: *holds up video camera* Show you comic reviews... all of them. *he wore glasses with tape in the middle and braces as a teen*

Blowhole: NO! CHEY!

Chey: 8Grins eveily*

Everyone(But Blowhole)*Laughing their heads off*

Blowhole; I thought you liked me!

Chey: I do! Ok Rat King, Burping contest! But be careful... my signature burp the Explosion will own you.

Rat king: Lets do this!*BRUPS LOUDLY!*

Chey* Burp*

Rat*Brup*

Blowhole: Just do you signature burp and get this over with!

Chey; FINE!*Dose signature burp*

Rat king* Gets knocked out*

Dinoaur-Fun: WE HAVE A WINNER!

Chey: All right! Ok my dare is for skipper! Skipper: Wear a princess dress and sing Barbie Girl. *holds up video camera* I will be recording you.*Leans to host and whisper* I need more blackmail for my TD

Dinosaur-Fun* Nods and throws Skipper a pink princess dress.*

Skipper; NO WAY I AM NOT DOING IT!

Chey: DO IT!

Skipper;NO!

Dinosaur-Fun*Shocks*

Skipper: AH OK!

Dinosaur-Fun: Good boy

Skipper*Mumbles and puts on Princess dress*

Hans: *Laughing* This is so fun I cant wait to see "Her" sing!

Skipper: Shut up Hans!

Chey: Just sing!

Skipper*Sings* I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Chey: Sing like you mean it!

Skipper*Growles*

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Everyone(But Skipper) *Laughing*

Chey: Ok Private: Oh I can do nothing bad to you! You're too nice! Here's some Peanut butter winkies.

Private; ALRIGHT! Thank Chey!*Eats peanut butter winkies*

Chey: Ok the next dare is for Savio *shudders*

Savio*Hisses*

Chey: What in scared of snack! Just tie your self in a note!

Savio; *Hisses and ties hims slef in a note.* Their happy!

Chey : Kinda, Marlene: Hey girl! Go on a shopping spree! I don't like shopping so I'm not going

Malrene: All right! Peace!*Rushes out of the room*

Dinosaur-Fun**Shudders*Shopping.

Shey: yeah never your turn! Maurice: Boss Julian around for 5 chapters!.Mort: Um...touch Julian's feet! Julian: Let him!

Mauriac: sweet! Julian get me a smoothie!

Mort: FEET! *Jumps on the feet*

Julain: NO Not the fe.

Dinosaur-Fun: Juilan you have to let him!

Julian: *Sighs* And I AM NOT GETTING YOU A SMOOTHIE!

Mauriac: Yeah you are

Julian :I AM I AM THE KING!

Mauriac; SO?

Dinosaur-Fun Ok while their fighting why don't we move on.

Chey: Ok, Clemson: walk across with a tight rope balance ten bowls of oatmeal *video camera* Yea I'll be recording you. *evil grin

Clemson *Groans and grapes ten bowls of oatmeal* Um what happens if I fall?

Kowalski: If you fall the worst that could happen is you die.

Dinosaur-Fun: So try not to fall ok.

Clemson; easier said than done.* walks to tight rope and walks across.

Everyone: FALL FALL FALL!

CLeamson: DON'T SAY THAT OR I WILL!

Skipper:Why do think we're doing tIt! FALl FALL!

Everyone; FALL FALL!

Clemson*Falls* AH!

Hans: *caughts.*

Clemson: Thanks!

Hans: Sure*Oatmeal falls on them*

Julian: Oh double fail!

Clemson: Shut up your highness.

Dinosaur-Fun: Got that?

Chey: Yeah!* Puts away camera* Ok next dare is for, Hans: I know you're a big Katy Perry fan... so here's a ticket for you to go see her movie.

Hans*Drops Clemson and runs to Chey* ALRIGHT!*Runs out room giggling like a little school girl.*

Clemson: OW!

Skipper: Han's such a girl.

Gilrs;HEY!

Chey: Oh skipper your to get!

Skipper: What he's not as much as a girl as blowhole.

Chey *Chokes Skipper*DONT MAKE FUN OF MY BABY BROTHER EVERY!

Skipper: What ever.

CHEY :DON'T WHAT EVERY ME! REAMBER I HAVE MY OWN TRUTH OR DARE!*Drops Skipper*

Dinosar-fUn: Ok ….Chey you got maore dares right?

Chey: Yeah, Kowalski: Destroy your inventions... OR DIE BY MY FIREY PIT OF DOOM!

Kowalski: What?

Dinosaur-Fun: Just do it you big baby.

Kowalski: I am not a baby. I'll do it!*Destroy inventions* Now if you don't mide in going to cry.*CRIES*

Dinosaur-Fun; What did I tell you a big baby.

Skipper8lsabs* Monster truck Kowalski, monster trucks.

Kowalski: I guess your right Skipper. *Sniffs*

Chey: here* Hands bag* A bag of candy to make up for it.

Kowalskis: Cool!*Eats candy*

Chey. Hey Yo Red! Haven't seen you in ages man! *pulls out blue print* Here's a plan to rid of Buck. He's in my TD and he won't leave!

Red: Alright. I Will Kill Buck once and for all!

Priavte: I thought he was looking for Newfakepleaseaberg.

Chey: Well he's not. Rhonda: Not really on my top list of favoirte characters... sorry.

Rhonda: its cool I think….

Chey: Well do the most embossing thing Rico can think of.

Rhonda: Great….

Rico: Allright! Um.. um OH HO! Acted like a cowboy for the rest of the chapter!

Rhonda: WhAT!

Dinosaur-Fun; You got to do it!

Rhonda: ye ha! Who horsey.

Chey; Ok Rico, Rico: Come with me and destroy JUSTiN BEIBER! Okay not kill him, but severally hurt him!

Rico: YEHAH!

Dinosaur-Fun: Lucky….

Chey and Rico.* Run out of room*

Dinosaur-Fun *Truns on a TV to the news*

***ON THE TV***

chuck Charles: it apers here a fruit bat and a penguin at beating up Justin Briber., Fan girl are creaming in fare while I am cheering the animals on. Go fruit bat and penguin. This is chuck Charles enjoying the bad singer's pain.

***Turns off TV***

Everyone: Cheering!

Rico and Chey *walk back in*

Rico: YEAH!

Chey: That was awesome!

Chey*Gose over to Blowhole*: Baby bro, I don't blame you for falling for *shudders* Skipper. That's Crazy doing.

Blowhole;: I DIDN'T FALL FOR HIM!

Chey:Its ok Though I will take my anger on Skipper. *smacks Skipper with bat* Don't hit on my brother!

Skipper: *runs around the room screaming*

CHye*Flys after Skipper and kit on with the bat.* DO EVERY DO THAT AGAIN!

Skiper: I WAS HIT MY A LOVE_U_LASER! DON'T BLAME ME!

Chey: YOU STILL DID IT!

Skipper:AH!

Dinosaur-Fun: That all for this I didn't do all the reviews but this is over like 2,000 letters. TILL next time.

Skipper:DON'T KILL ME!*Runs*

Chey: NO PROMISES!*Stops and shakes fist in the air*

Dinosaur-Fun: WE need him alive for more dares.

Chey: Fine ill bring his close to death*Contuins running after Skipper*

Dinosuar-Fun: BYE!


	4. Paris and Kico

Skipper: Ow….*Is still hurt from being beat up by Chey*

Blwohole: never mess with me or my sister Skipper.

Dinosaur-Fun; Well welcome to another truth or dare! First up we have the awesome !

Blowhole; uh oh.

A 13 year old girl with blonde hair that goes below shoulders, Faded blue jeans with small holes in knees with dirt stains, A black shirt with blood stains for last fight with someone, Scuffed white tennis shoes, and a evil smirk walks in.

Dinosaur-fun: So DBL I hear you got some dares for us!

DBL: Yup*Grins evilly* my first dare is for Skipper.

Skipper: How did I guess.

DBL: I dare you to...GO TO DENMARK! with Hans

Skipper: WHAT! You know happed their!

Private; No skipper we don'. You should tell us though

Skipper: Get your own secret life.

Private: I pretty much had one before he came back.

Rico: Who?

Private: Amarillo kid

Kowalski: *Sighs8 Me and Rico are the only ones we never had a secret life before.

Private: I don't have one anymore.

Rico: Any more…

Dinosaur-Fun: CAN WE JUST DO THE DARE!

Skipper: Fine.

Dinosaur-Fun *Snaps figures Hans and Skipper disappears* Ill bring then back after another dare.

DBL: Ok, Kowalski: Keep acting like Rico. It's hilarious!

Kowalski: Fine8 KABOOM KABOOM! *Elbows Rico*

Rico* Brings up a dynamite stick*

Kowalski: KOBOOM!

Dinosaur-Fun: NO!

Kowalskie: Aww *blow flame out*

Dinosaur-Fun: Ok ill bring them back now*Snaps fingers and Hans and Skipper return*

Skipper: Thank god am back!

Hans; Aww.. I was having fun!

DBL: OK NEXT DARE! Rico: I dare you to watch Romeo and Juliet. With Skipper.

Rico: Fine. *Goes into another room.*

Skipper: Why must everyone tortured me!8Fallows Rico*

DBL: What my other dare oh yeah Private

Private; yeah?

DBL: *Holds up flamethrower* I dare you to let me burn your Lunacorn stuff.

Private; Do I have to?

Dinosaur-Fun: yes.

Private *hands DBL his lunacorn stuff*

DBL :thank you *private is still holding on* LET GO!

Private: NO!

Dinosusar-FUN *Tries to pull Private off.*

DBL* yanks stuff out of Private's flipper and burn then.*

Private: NO!

Skipper: Yes!

DBL: OH YEAH! Ok next up is Blowhole,*Blushes* You have to take me to Paris Mainly, because I don't like any clothes here. Yeah. That's it. Heh heh. *Really fast* It's because I love you.

Blowhole: Girls and their cloth. Come on lets go.

Dinosaur-Fun: Have fun! *Smiles at DBL then snaps fingers and their gone.*

Hans;Then how are we going to do the rest of the dares?

Dinosaur-Fun; she gave me a list of them befor she left, ok next for Rat king but we need her here so we'll do that when she comes back so next is Hans.

Hans: I hope it's a good one…

Dinosaur-Fun: Its is you get to go a vacation.

Hans; Yeah I'm going to DEANMARK!

Skipper: Why would you want to go there?

Hans: I'm not public enemy number one.

Skipper: No thanks to you.

Hans : I'm out of here!*Runs out of room*

Dinosaur-Fun: I was going to snap him out but ok. Savio did you know You come up more than Hans. Four times by my count. Hans only three. So you must have more fangirls. I dare you to hang of a lava pit for eight hours and see if your fan girls rescue you.

Savio: I Hope no Fan girls come.*Hans over Lava pit*

Fangirl: NO SAVIO DON'T DIE! *runs in and trample everyone.* WE'll save you SAVIO!*saves* YOUR MINE! NO HE"S MINE*fangirl fight over Savio.*

SAVIO:AHH! Help me!

Dinosaur-Fun: FANGILR OUT!

Fangilrs:NO!

Dinosaur-Fun: Rico please.

Rico: *gives Dinosaur-Fun a stick bomb and everyone thanks not a fangirl a helmet to not smell it"

Dinosaur-Fun*Throws stick bomb at fangirls.*

Fangirl*Runs out*

Sovia Thanks.

Dinosaur-Fun: Sure. Ok next is for Marlene. Marlene: I dare you to be locked with Rhonda.

Marlene: Someone kill me.

Dinosaur-Fun: No killing .Lock then in a small room.

DBL and blowhole: Come back in.

Blowhole: You wanted to go shopping so why did we sight seeing instead.

DBL: I don't know then next time ill be in Pairs.*Truns to host* How far did you do in dares,

Dinosaur-Fun: Hans is on vacation and Marlene is locked with Rhonda. You just need to fight The rat king.

DBL: Cool Lets do this Rat King!

Rat king;I cant punch a girl!

DBL: It's a dare just do it!

Rat king *Tries to Punch*

DBL* kicks rat king *

Rat king ow!*Punches *

DBL*Flies back Takes out freeze ray.*

Rat king NO FAiR!

DBL: I never said I could have one!*Frezzes Rat king * Yes I win!*Un frezzes*

Rat king Its still unfair!

DBL: Well that's all for me. Bye

Dinosaur-Fun Bye Now we have Crazy-Paring-Girl!

Skipper: AGAIN!

Dinosaur-Fan : YES! Im sorry NOT!

Crazy *comes in the room* Im back! Ok my frist dare is for Savio: You just scare me, so promise that you won't eat me and I won't bother you..

Savio: I promise!

Crazy: good now the next one is for Kowalski: Make a machine to separate me from the fangirls inside of me!

Kowalski: On it! *Starts building.*

Crazy:Well while he's doing that I have a truth.

Dinosaur-Fun; great! We havn't had one in a while!

Crazy*Nods* Skipper

Skipper I'm doomed

Crazy*Rolls eyes* Okay, you told me once that if you were gay, Julian would be your last choice. Does that mean you'd choose Blowhole before Julian? I think it does!

Skipper: One im not gay! But yes I would rather go out with blowhole then Juilan.

Dinosaur-Fun : Don't let Chey hear that.

Blowhole: Ill call her now!*Looks for phone* hey where's my phone?

Dinosaur-Fun: I toke it before we stared.

Crazy: Kowalski you done yet!

Kowalski: Almost!

Crazy*Sigh* I guess ill do a darefor the Host.

Dinosaur-Fun Cool!

Crazy: Host: Force a random penguin *cough* Skipper *cough* to put this necklace on another penguin. (It is a chain with a large heart pendant) If it glows that means the penguin is in love with whoever put it on them! It will even glow if it mean the penguins is in a love with you and doesn't know it!

Skipper: WHY ME!

Crazy: Because your fun to bother!

Skipper *Face plants*

Crazy: Just do it!

Dinosaur-Fun: Hands Skipper the necklace.

Skipper*Groans and puts on Priavte.*

Private*Looks at the necklace it doesn't glow*

Rico:*Walks over to Private and takes necklace then buts it on Kowalski and it glows!*

Kowalski *Blushes*

Rico*Squeals with joy and hugs Kowalski*

Crazy and Dino: Yes Kico!*High fives each other*

Private: Kico?

Crazy: Oh nothing.

Kowalski: Well im done! *Fires at Crazy*

5 Fangirls appear. Pripper/Kico: Shirt color: Blue - Emotional.  
Kipper/Prico: Shirt color: Light Pink - Shy. Kovate/Skico: Short color: Red - Short Temper.  
Skipju/Kovate: Shirt Color: Yellow – Hyper Skihole/Kico: Shirt Color: Green – Caring

Pipper/Kico and Skihole/Kico: All right Some Kico action!

Crazy: Ok Well I have another for the Host.

Dinosaur-Fun: Bring it one

Crazy: You got to pick 3 out of my 5 fangirl to be co-hosts for 5 chapters!

Dinosaur-Fun: Ok lets see I know I want Skihole/Kico and pipper/Kico and another fangirl will me,Kipper/Prico

Crazy: Good picks. Ok Skipper.

Skipper: Again me!

Crazy: yes, you are at the mercy of the fan girls for the five chapters their here.

Skipper: Cool.

Crazy: Well that's it for now! Bye

Dinosaur-Fun: Bye!

Dinosaur-Fun: Ok since we have a little bit more room we can bring DarkAngle in.

DarkAngle walks back in(brunette hair goes a little past shoulders the rest of the description on first truth or dare chapter)Ok let's get this show on the road! Savio eat Red, but spit him back out in ten minutes

Savio: Gladly.*Eats Red*

Red: ah!*Voce fades.

Dakrangle: Lets get some more Kico, Rico and Kowalski go on a date

Pipper/Kico and Skihole/Kico: YES!

Kipper/Prico: Dose no one like Kipper and Prico

Dinosaur-Fun: I'm sure someone dose but I'm KICO!

Rico: *smiles* Alright!

Kowalski: Shall we?*Hold flipper out of Rico*

Rico*Nods*

Rico and Kowalski* walk out blushing and smiling.*

Dinosaur-Fun: Yes!

DarkAngle: Clemson go into a room with a full grown hungry foosa

Clemson: WHAT!

Dinosaur-Fun: You heard her in you go.*Throws Clemson in*

Clemson:AH!

DarkAngle : Let see who should go next.

Everyone*Gulp*

DakrAngle: Skipper let the villains beat you up

Villains: YES!

Skipper: WHAT!

Villains*Beat up Skipper*

DarkAnlge: I think you can let Clemson out now.

Dinosaur-Fun* Opens the door*

Clemson*Runs out with some fur ripped up and bleeding*

DarkAnlge: Julian, let Clemson be king.

Julian: NO!

Dinosaur-Fun *Shocks Julian*

Julian : ok Ok He's king!

Clemson Yes!

DarkAngle; Good ok Hope.

Hope: my first dare cool!

DarkAngle; Yeah.. Hope kiss Private

Marlene and Skipper; WHAT!

Hope *Blushes and kisses her crush*

Private*Kisses her back.*

DarkAngle: I got two more dares host bring Uncle Nigel for Red and keep him here.

Dinsoaur-Fun: oh yeah ok and they know they can stop kissing right?

DakrAngles shrugs.

Uncle Nigle: Why ello everyone. Um why is private kissing that otter?

DarkAngle and Dino: *Look at each other* Um long storie.

A Vooce from inside Savio: Nigle!

Dinosaur-Fun: oh Savio its been ten mintues

Savio: Fine* Red appreas.*

Nigle: Red we meet again

Red: yes we do.

Red and Nigle*Get into fight stains*

Dinosaur-Fun:*Shocks both* NO FIGHTING UNLESS YOU ARE DARED TO!

DarkAngle: Don't worry I'm sure someone will time for my last dare for this round! EVERYONE MUST CROSS DRESS!

Everyone(But the two humans):*Groans*

***A minute later when everyone is dressed***

Skipper:*Is dressed in a pink dress with white sleeves and a pretty pink bow* NO one better be recording this!

Kowalski * wearing the same as Skipper but Blue*

Private: *Wearing the same as Kowalski and Skipper just purple*

Rico*wearing the same as his friends only red*

The luarms* Are wearing a pink purple and white striped dress with a heart necklace.*

Uncle Nigle:* has on a red dress with black poke-o-dotes and flower around his right flipper*

*Has on hello kitty dress!*

Hans* A creamy colored dress with roses and a ribbon around his waist*

Rat king*A white t shirt and a yellow skirt yellow with white poke-o-dot.

Clemson* In a red sun dress with a straw hat and a red flower in the hat*

Savio* Has on pink sun dress with white flower and vines*

Jackson*A white sun dress with butterfly in a corner*

Hope *Shorts and t-shirt*

Marlene *Dark jeans and a army shirt*

Dinosaur-Fun: I already dress like a boy.

Clemson: How come its ok for girls to dress like guys but it wrong forguys to dress like girls.

Dinosaur-Fun*Shrugs* Make sure to review because after the next chapter we'll be out of dares!


	5. Just another Day in Truth or Dare

Dino: Hello and welcome to my Truth or Dare!

Savio: NO!

Dino: Man up little bro.

Savio:Why are you calling my little bro all of the sudden!

Dino: Because I found it bothers you! And you are my little bro.

Savio* Bans head against the wall*

Dino: Man up. Ok so I forgotten who I've done and who I haven't with some of these so if I didn't do your yet please let me know!

Savio: It's because she's too lazy to look back!

Dino: IS NO! I looked back just keep on forgetting!

Savio: Right…

Dino: Ok frist up we have Chey.

Chey:*flies in* Hi everyone! I apologize for my craziness in the eailer chapters... I kind of get that why after Blowhole experiments on me. *laughs nervously*

Blowhole: Sure blame it on me!

Dino: Its fine.

Chey: *clears throat* So anyway My first dare is for Blowhole.

Blowhole: What is it this time?

Chey :me and you sing our theme song! Titanic Vic and Daring Chey (Tip and Dash little Mermaid 2 Parody. )

Blowhole: DO I have too?

Chey: yes!

Chey*Singing* **Taming the tides, swarming the seas  
Beware barracudas, drop to your knees,Ah!  
Defending our friends and anemones  
As big as a whale **

Blowhole: **Hey!**

Chey**: but with a much smaller tail**

**Facing the foe with our fearless flukes  
Daring the dastards to put up their dukes  
Great globs of gore, we'll storm the shore  
And seek the unknown, **

Blowhole: **then can we go home?**

Chey and Blowhole: **Titanic Viv and Daring Chey  
Adventurers slash explorers  
Titanic Tip and Daring Dash  
Adventurers slash explorers**

Our gallant quest to do our best  
And smile for our adorers

Chey:**We'll save the day **

Blowhole: and **make a splash**

Chey and Blowhole: **Titanic Viv and Daring Chey**

Chey:**We'll clobber those crabs with their clammy claws **

Blowhole:**We'll sever those sharks with their savage jaws**

Chey:**The battle is fierce and mercifully brief  
The conquering heroes return as kings of the reef**

**We'll dine with the best, dressed with a flair  
Climb every mountain because it's there  
Come on, follow me, we'll make history  
To courage, to us, the trident or bust!**

Chey and Blowhole:**Titanic Viv and Daring Chey  
Adventurers slash explorers  
Titanic Tip and Daring Dash  
Adventurers slash explorers**

Chey: **We'll save the day **

Blowhole: **and make a splash  
**Blowhole: **Viv**

Chey:**and Daring Chey**  
Blowhole and Chey :**All for two and two for one  
Atlantic, here we come! **

Everyone: *claps*

Dino: good job!

Blowhole and Chey *Bows*

Chey: Ok Julien.

Julien: Finally a Dare for the king!

Chey: 1) Your not really a king! And 2) King Julian, Yea... I hate your guts, along with Skippy's, so let Clemson be king for three chapters.

Skipper; HEY!

Julian: WHAT! NO!

Clemson: YES! I thought you hated me!

Chey: I do just not as much as Julian.

Clemson: Fair enough.*Grabed crown* Ha ha! I'm king!

Dino: For three chapters.

Clemson: Maurice go get me a smoothie..

Chey: Wait! Maurice, you get 10 chapters off from the Royal pain's rule! So he's also free from you two free my fav lemur!

Maurice: Cool thanks!

Clemson; what no!OK Mort go get me a smoothie.

Mort: I like Smoothies!

Chey :Well that's it for now. Later peeps!

Dino: Bye! Ok next up we have !

DBL:*Walks in and waves *I'm back! *whisper to Dino.* I'm back! Does Blowhole know I have a crush on him or something? He said uh-oh last time so I think he does. I don't care if you tell him

Dino: No he just doesn't like dares you know? *Whispers back*

DBL:Ok, Well my first dare is for Blowhole. Blowhole: I dare you to um...*Scratches back of head nervously* God! I can't even ask a guy on a freaking date! And I just said that out loud. *Slams head against wall*

Blowhole; So you dare me to go on a date with you?

DBL:*Nods shyly*

Blowhole: Oh all right lets go

DBL* Smiles* great! Hold on Skipper: I dare you to act like Blowhole until we get back. Here. *Tosses pink anklet* It takes all memory except that your Blowhole until you take it off.

Skipper: Um ok…But does it have to be pink?

DBL and Blowhole:*already gone*

Skipper* Puts on anklet*

And turns to look at the other penguins* Hello pen-gu-ins"

Private: Um dose he even reamber we're doing a Truth or Dare?

Dino*Shrugs* Skipper, uh I mean Blowhole were in a middle of a truth or dare and you have to be in it now so take a seat and no attacking the penguins.

Skipper(As Blowhole): Fine..

Dino: Ok DBL and Blowhole..uh I mean her date will be back soon so we'll wait for them.

~~~~~Some time latter~~~~~

Blowhole and DBL: Walks back in.

Dino: So how was it?

DBL: Amazing!

Dino: Ok Skipper…I mean Blowhole you see that pink anklet.

Skipper(As Blowhole) : Yeah?

Dino: Take it off.

Skipper: Why?

Dino: Just do it!

Skipper:Fine*Takes off anklet.* What happened

Kowlaksi: You thought you were Blowhole.

Skipper;oh..

DBl: Ok my next dare is for. Kowalski dare you to burn my freakin glasses! There so annoying. I don't wear them last time but they're black. Or really dark purple. Can't tell.

Kowalski: Ok.

DBL: *Hands glasses.

Kowalski*burns glasses* until it's a puddle of black goop.

Dino: That looks gross.

DBL: YES! NO MORE GLASSES! Now Rico.

Rico.*yawnes* Yup?

DBL: I dare you to act like Private.

Rico: you own at Unacornss ay! Unacorness oo inck owlers!(You know what the Lunacorns say! Luncaors do that! Pretty pink flower!)

Priavte: I don't sound like that!

Skipper: You kinda do.

DBL: Private: I dare you to watch "Paranorman". It's not in theaters yet but I know a guy in California. He doesn't ask questions so you shouldn't either. It's a horror movie so I saved it for this so I haven't seen it. Only the trailer. I got the popcorn! *Tosses movie and pulls out popcorn*

Private: There's no blood is there?

DBL: What part of HORROR movie do you not get?

Blowhole: apparently the Horror part.

DBL: Let's just go.*Drags Private to theater room*

~~~~About 2 and a half hours later~~~~~

DBL: THAT WAS ASOME! I loved the part where the guy ate his own arm!( The probably didn't happen I just made it up)

Private *Walks out looking like he just seem a ghost!*

DBL: I just loved that movie saving it was so worth it. Besides the parts private would hide behind me or scream.

Dino: Glad you liked it. I'm going to see it with some friends when it out.

DBL: Ok my next dare is for Rat King:Fight me again!

Rat king: Again?

BDL: I ain't got any weapons this time so this should be a fair fight. BTW, Just think of me as a boy. I act more like a boy unless I see a really cute dress.

Rat King: OK! Jumps infrount of BDL*

DBL * Runs behind rat king and yanks hard on his tail.*

Rat king*Kicks DBL*

DBL* Dodges and punches him in the gut*

Rat king *Pucnhs*

DBL*Falls to the ground*

Rat King*Thinks he won this time* OH YEAH never mess with the rat!

DBL* Nocks the rat king out* Never mess with girl!

Dino*High fives DBL*

DBL Ok next up is…*Dramict pause!*.. Clemson!

Clemson* Gulp*

DBL: Ok Clemson You got off easy because I forgot you. But I dare you to tie your tail to a metal post with chains that on the post has a to a rocket ship about to take off. Without a spacesuit. *Laughs like a crazy parson and everyone takes a step back*

Clemson: UmAS the king I will refles to do this!

Dino: To bad you got no chosse

DBL: Just do the dare.

Clemson*Tries him slef.*

The Rocketship: Five… four.. three.. two ..one blast of!

Clemson* is fly in the air* AHHHHHHHH

Dino* snaps him back before he goes into space.*

Clemson: Thank you thank you for bring me back!

Dino: whatever.

DBL: Hans,I dare you to be locked in a room with Katy Perry for the rest of the chapter.

Hans: All right*Runs into a room with Katy Perry!*

DBL: well um ok… Marlene, I dare you to put this on and sing. *Tosses locket* You open it and you pick the singer you want to sound like and it will make you sound like them. It's funny to hide in the bathroom in Wal-mart and do it. People swarm in and when you walk out they wonder where the sing is.

Marlene: UM ok.. I guess ill do.. Louder by Charice

Pripper/Kico: I Love that song!

Marlen:* Pick the singer and starts singing*

**Louder Louder Louder Louder**

I'm staring out of my window  
And the rain is pouring down  
When you left, I was so low  
But I'm not gonna drown

I don't need no shoulder  
I'm gonna be a soldier  
I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand

I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance right through the pain  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)  
Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)  
Heart speak louder  
Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head

I, I am over over thinking of how to get you back  
I'm checking out for the weekend  
And I ain't going back

I don't need no shoulder  
I'm gonna be a soldier  
I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand  
**[ Lyrics from: . ]****  
I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance right through the pain  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)  
Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)  
Heart speak louder  
Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head**

Oh, letting go  
Yet it feel so good, so right  
Oh, all I know  
Is that I let my heart beat  
Heart speak louder than my louder than my  
Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my  
Heart beat heart speak louder than my louder than my louder, louder, louder, louder

I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance right through the pain  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head (head, head, head)  
Heart beat louder than my head (head, head, head)  
Heart speak louder  
Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head

****Everyone: *Claps*

Dino: Ok next dare.

DBL: walrus! I hate you!

Rhonda; Thanks…

DBL I dare you to go to a polar bear reserve! *Laughs like a crazy person again and everyone looks at me crazy* I have got to stop doing that!

Skipper; Yeah you kind of do.

DBL: Put a sock in it Skipper.

Skipper*growls*

Rhonda: What! You better snap me back soon!

Dino: You get to stay there for one dare.

Rhonda: What!

Dino Two dares?

Rhonda: One dare.

Dino ;Ok *Snaps Rhonda to a polar bear reserve*

DBL: Ok while she there I dare myself to use the locket to sound like Brittney Spears and sing I Wanna Go. It's my favorite song by her.

Dino: Ok

Marlene* Hands her the locket*

DBL: *Sings*

**Lately I've been stuck imagining  
What I wanna do and what I really think  
Time to blow, out  
Be a little inappropriate  
'Cause I know that everybody's thinking it  
When the light's, out**

Shame, on me.  
To need, release  
Uncontrollably...

I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind...  
Wo-oh-oh  
I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind...

Wo-oh-oh

Lately people got me all tied up  
There's a countdown waiting for me to e-rupt  
Time to blow, out  
I've been told just what you do with it  
We keep both my hands above the bl-blanket  
When the light's, out  
**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/britney_spears/i_wanna_ ]****  
Shame, on me  
To need, release  
Uncontrollably...**

I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind...  
Wo-oh-oh  
I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind...

Wo-oh-oh

Shame, on me (shame on me...)  
To need, release (to need, release...)  
Uncontrollably (uncontrollably, -lably, -lably, -lably...)

I-I-I wanna go-o-o (I wanna go...) all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o (I wanna show...) all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind  
I-I-I wanna go-o-o all the way-ay-ay taking out my freak tonight  
I-I-I wanna show-o-o all the dir-ir-irt I got running through my mind...

Wo-oh-oh

DBL*Bows*

Cast and hosts* Claps*

Dino: Ok I have to bring Rhonda.

DBL: Ah really?

Dino ;Yeah*Snaps Rhonda returns shaken with fear*

Rhonda: Never take me there again.

DBl: Whatever ok I got one more dare. Dino.

Dino yeah?

DBL: dare you to keep me for the rest of the ToD*Leans over and whipers* Mainly so I can get the guts to ask Blowhole out without screaming it out..

Dino* Nods* Ok you can stay get a chair next to grab a chair Skihole/Kico ,pipper/Kico ,Kipper/Prico

DBL Sweet Thanks !*Sits down in a chair.*

Dino: Ok nest up is CRAZY!

Crazy *Comes running in exicted.*I am so ready for more Truth or Dare!

Dino: Great! What dares do you have this time

Crazy: .Since Kipper/Prico said that I'll have some kipper dares... Mixed with kico.

Dino: Ok.

Crazy: My frist dare for Kowalski to sing 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift to Rico

Kowalski: Ok *Truns to Rico and stars singing*

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**  
**And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of**

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

Skihole/Kico ,pipper/Kico: ITS KICO!

Rico I wove you too K'alwaski* Kisses Kowalski*

Crazy*Smiling*

Dino: More Kico!

Crazy : yes yes it is Ok my next dare is for Skipper!

Skipper* Sighs* is there anyone who doesn't dare me?

Dino: Nope!

Crazy: Ok well you must sing 'Stay Beautiful' by Taylor Swift to Kowalski.

Skipper: *Groans* Fines *Turns to Kowalski and starts singing*

**Cory's eyes are like a jungle  
he smiles, it's like the radio  
he whispers songs into my window  
in words nobody knows  
there's pretty girls on every corner  
that watch him as he's walking home  
saying, does he know  
will you ever know**

chorus:  
you're beautiful  
every little piece, love, don't you know  
you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
when you find everything you've looked for  
i hope your life leads you back to my door  
oh but if it don't, stay beautiful

cory finds another way to be  
the highlight of my day  
i'm taking pictures in my mind  
so i can save them for a rainy day  
it's hard to make conversation  
when he's taking my breathe away  
i should say, hey by the way...

repeat chorus

if you and i are a story  
that never gets told  
if what you are is a daydream  
i'll never get to hold, at least you'll know

you're beautiful  
every little piece, love, don't you know  
you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone  
when you find everything you've looked for  
i hope your life leads you back to my front door  
oh but if it don't, will you stay beautiful beautiful beatiful...  
beautiful beautiful beautiful

ohh ohh ohhh

oh but if it don't  
Stay Beautiful  
Stay Beautiful

Kipper/Prico: yes! It's Kipper!

Skihole/Kico ,pipper/Kico: Kico!

Kipper/Prico: Kipper!

Skihole/Kico ,pipper/Kico. :KICO!

Kipper/Price: KIPPER!

Dino: There both cool Kipper and Kico."Whispers to Crazy* but I'm all for Kico.

Crazy: *Nods* Ok Marlene Sing 'Take A Hint' Victorious version with Doris, to Kowalski. Because Kowalski should never ever be with her. He Should be with ..

Skihole/Kico ,pipper/Kico: Rico!

Kipper/Price: no Skipper!

Dino: Yeah yeah we get. Let's just get Doris in here to sing

Marlene: OK

A pretty blue dolphin comes up with a segway like Blowhole's.

Dino; Hey Doris we need to sing a song with Marlene.

Doris: Um ok what song.

Crazy: 'Take A Hint' Victorious version and it must be to Kowalski.

Doris: Ok.

Doris*Sings***Why am i always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming  
From the left and from the right  
**

Marlene:*Singing*** I don't want to be a priss  
I just trying to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-**

Doris and Marlene: **Ask me for my number  
Yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook up  
But i think that we should not**

Doris **You had me at hello  
Then you opened up your mouth  
**

Marlene **And that is when it started going south  
Oh!**

Doris and Malrene:**Get your hands off my hips  
Or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my - hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what i think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
take a hint, take a hint**

Doris: **guess you still don't get it  
So let's take it from the top**

Marlene**: You asked me what my sign is  
And i told you it would stop!**

Doris: **And if I had a dime  
For every name that you just dropped**

Doris and Marlene: **You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht oh!**

**Get your hands off my hips  
Or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my - hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what i think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint**

What part don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and you'll, be, gone..

Marlene: **One.**

Doris: **Get your hands off my-**

Marlene: **Two.**

Doris**:** **Or I'll punch you in the-**

Marlene: **Three**

Doris:** Stop your staring at my-**

Marlene: **HEY!**

Doris and Marlene: **Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what i think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
WOAH**

Get your hands off my hips  
Or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my - hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
take a hint, take a hint

Doris and Marlene: *Bow*

Kowalski: I'm over Doris anyways.

Doris: Soo.. were finally just friends?

Kowalski: *Nods* yeah I'm with Rico now.

Rico*Holds Kowalski's flipper*

Skihole/Kico ,pipper/Kico: See Kico is way better!

Kipper/Prico:No Kipper is!

Skihole/Kico ,pipper/Kico. :KICO!

Dino: Not again…

Doris: Um.. cool well im out of here!

Dino: Man I had so many boys like in the song.

Savio: WHAT?

Dino: Yep. And I punched them in more pleases then the lips

Savo: How come I never knew about this! I could have eaten them.

Dino: because 1) You never asked and 2) I kind of creeps me out when you eat humans other animals I'm fine

Savio: Next guy like that tell me.

Dino: Sure…*Rolls eyes*

Crazy: Ok my next dare is for Skipper but frist Blowhole go get me a milkdshake.

Blowhole: Why?

Crazy: Just do it… It's a dare.

Blowhole: Fine.*drives out of the room*

Crazy: Ok Skipper.

Skipper:Oh no.

Crazy: Tell Blowhole that you've loved him since you first met him, but were too scared to admit it.

Villains in the room: *burst out laughing*

Skipper*Gives them a dirty look*

Dino: You got to do it skipper.

Skipper:Or what!

Dino: I just got some new Blackmail to show. Like the time you….

Skipper:OK OK ILL DO IT!

Crazy: BLOWY hurry up!

Blowhole here* Hands Chocolate Milkshake*NEVER EVER CALL ME BLOWY!

Crazy: Next time don't forget the whipped cream!…And I'll call you whatever I want!

Dino* Pushes Skipper closer to Blowhole*

Skipper*Groans and jumps on the segway.* Blowhole I've been in love with you since the first time I met you I was just too scared to admit it.

Blowhole _ Did someone his him with a love-u –laser again?

Dino: No Blowhole nothen like that this time.

Skipper*Turns to Crazy* Happy? Now Chey will beat me up again!

Crazy: Yes.

Dino: Good It was so funny!

Skipper: Its not funny!

Crazy: it kinda of is Skipper ok time for truths!Rico, Do you feel love or lust for Kowalski? If he answers lust then everyone pelt him with beans! If both then he gets pelted with beans, but Kowalski can make out with him while it happens.

Rico: Both!.*Grabes Kowalski and kisses him*

Everyone(But Kowlaski and Rico)*Pelt them with beans.

Dino: He was a little fast to answer.

Crazy: yeah… Ok well my next to truth is for Skipper.

Skipper: Are you people trying to kill me!

Dino: No just torture

Skipper: WHY?

Crazy: Its fun!... oh Skipper If the only way to save the planet was to become a girl and be Blowhole's wife, would you do it? Yeah it's illogical... But WHO CARES?

Skipper: Sorry Planet but It's a no.

Crazy: *Growles* Fine don't me a SKihole fan.

Skipper: I will never be a Skihole fan!

Crazy: Just wait skipper. Just wait.. Ok well I'm out!

Dino: Bye Crazy!

Crazy: bye.

Dino: Ok well we have someone new this time! Starfire!

A 5'5 eleven year old with brown hair glasses and braces. wearing a I Pho t shirt and shorts.

Starfire: Hi everyone! I'm so excited to be on here!

Dino: Happy to have you! I hear you got a couple dares.

Starfire: yep my first dare is for Blowhole. You must wear a princess dress with make up for half an hour!

Blowhole: What no!

Dino: Got do it Blowy.*Hands Princess dress and make up*

Blowhole: DON'T CALL ME BLOWY!

Dino: Like I will listen to you.

Blowhole: You better!

Dino: Or what?

Blowhole: Or ill ill…

Dino: As I thought.

Blowhole: *growles and puts on pink priness dress and bright red lipstick with blue eye liner and long eyeliashes.

Everyone(But Blowhole): *Laughing their heads off*

Blowhole: It's not funny!

Dino: Yes it is. *take pictures for blackmail.

Starfire *Trying to breath from laughing so hard.* Ok ok.* takes a deep breath*Rico: Blow up Hans' habitat

Hans: WHAT!

Rico: YES!

Hand: NO my home!

Rico*Runs to Hoboken and blow Han's habitat up.*

Dino: lucky I want to blow stuff up

Savio: Reamber Mom grounded you from blowing stuff up.

Dino*groans* I know…

StarFire; Really? Wow?

Dino: yeah I blow up Mom's nice china.

StarFire;oK..

Dino: It was so worth it though!

Rico*Comes back in overjoyed*

Han: MY home no!* Points at Rico* You will pay..later I'm too tired now

Penguins: *Laughing*

Starfire: Kowalski: Go create an invention that change someone into a different animal. Zap me into a penguin

Kowalski: Ok.. Done

Savo: Wow that was fast.

Kowalski: I know ok stand still.

Satfire*Closes eyes*

Kowasleki* Turns Starfire into a eagle, cat, dog, goat, lama and then finally a Penguin.*

StarFire*Opened eyes* wow! Thanks! Well that's all I have im out of here bye!

Dino Bye!Ok Blowhole you can take that stuff off now.

Blowhole Thank you!

Dino: Please review and reamber. I forgotten who I've done and who I haven't with some of these so if I didn't do your yet please let me know! Unless you posted yesterday When I was working on this then I know I hasn't done you yet..

Savio: You already said that.

Dino; Well I said it again!


	6. Phone and Extra Wiredness

Dino*Walks into room angry* SAVIO!

Savio: Uh oh..She found out.

DBL: Find out what?

Dino*Grabs Savio* you better have a good reason for breaking my phone buster.

Savio: I uh….i uh

Dino: Your going to buy me a new one.

Savio: I promise just please don't hurt me.

Dino: And I'm not getting you and mice for a month

Savio: NO!

Dino: And we have a caller this chapter so im going to have to use your phone.

Blowhole: You have a phone you don't even have hands?

Savio: I have my ways.*Hands Dino his phone*

Skihole/Kico: Wow Savio you got off easy.

Dino: I'm not done punishing him yet.

Savio: *Gulp*

Dino: Sorry is not going to fix my let get the caller on the QueenGamer your on!

**QueenGamer: Hi Ok host I dare you to let me be office cost host.**

Dino: I would say no but Crazy's fangirls only have one more chapter so yeah come one over!

**QueenGamer: Sweet! Be right over!*Hangs up phone***

*QueenGamer walks into the room*

Queengamer:Thank you so much!

Dino: Sure do you have another dare or is that it?

QueenGamer:Yep Everyone else sing the first part of a song that ethier by avril lavinge or beyoncye

Skipper,Kowalski,Priavte,Rico ,Blowhole,Savio,Hans ,Clemson,Julien,Mort and murice.*Singing*** Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is**

Chill out , what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become

Marlene ,Hope, DBL, Kipper/Prico, Skihole/Kico, Pipper/Kico Dino, And Rhonda*Singing* **Turn the lights on**

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

QueenGamer: Well that's all I got this time.*Take a seat by DBL, Kipper/Prico, Skihole/Kico, and Pipper/Kico*

Dino: Ok next up we have…. DARKANGLE!

Darkangle* walks in*HI *Sees Nigel* yes Nigel is here!

Dino: Yep!

DarkAngle: Ok my frist dare is for Red and Nigel it's a two part but I'll just saw the first part.

Red:Then why are you just standing there? Get on with it already!

DarkAngle: Im getting to that. Ok Red, Nigel fight!

Nigel*Smoothes back hair * Let do this Red.*gets into fighting stances

Red:*leaps at Nigel*

Nigel*Kicks Red in the guts*

Red* hits the wall*

Nigel*Pins red down* Your usually not this easy Red. What's the matter?

Red: *Growles* WE usually fight in the dark. There's too much light here. *Kicks Nigel.*

Nigel* Fall backwards*

Red* Jumps on Nigel and punches*

Nigel* Grabs fist*

Red*Push down harder*

Hosts/DarkAngle*Eating popcorn*

Nigel* Pulls red's tail.*

Red: OW!*Jumps*

Nigel *nocks Red out* There Buck's not the only one who came beat him.

DarkAngle: Good now for part two. You must hug him and apologize.

Nigel: WHAT! HE"S MY ARCH ENMIE THAT WOULD BE LIKE SKIPPER SAYING SORRY TO BLOWHOLE!

Dino: Just do I'm in a bad enough mood already.*Glares at Savio*

Savio*gulp*

Nigel: Fine*Hugs red.* Im sorry Red.*Drops Red so he hits the floor hard.*

DarkAngle: What Mort eat a live mouse.

Mort: I like mice.

Dino: here it's Savio's mouse he was saving.

Savio: DINO DON'T!

Dino: Or what

Savio: Ill. Ill…

Dino: I thought so*Hands mort the mouse*

Mort: *eats mouse*

Savio: I bet if I could cry I would.

Dino: Man up. Your spouse to be a villain for crying out loud!

Mort: I don't like mice.

Savio:*Slames head on the wall*

DarkAngle: Ok next dare is for….The penguins and lemurs!

Penguins: oh no

Lemurs: YAY!

DarkAngle: You must race each other.

Skipper; Sounds easy enough.

Julian: You silly penguins are going down!

Host: Ready!...Set!... GO!

Penguins: *run as fast as they can on the ground*

Lemurs*Race in the trees*

Skipper: Hey that can't do that!

DarkAngle: I never said they couldn't

Skipper *Groan* Move out men go go!

Julian: Oh you silly penguins You will loss for sure! For I am de king!

Mauriac: I can see the finishes line.

Julian: Mort! Keep the penguin busy while I de king get to the finishes line. No go Mort shoo!

Mort*Gets kicked and lanes on Rico*

Rico: EH! I have a breed!

Skipper; MORT! What are you doing!

Private: Skippah! Julian and Mauriac are almost at the finish line.

Skipper: WHAT! Rico!

Rico:*Brings up a smoke bomb.*

Lemurs* Cough*

Penguins: *Zoom past Julian and Mauriac*

Julian*When smoke clears up* NO! De penguins are almost at de finches line!

Skipper: TO fast for you!*bumps into a tree&*OW!

Julian: Not now!*Jumps out of tree and over the line* HA! De King wins!

Skipper:*groans*

Dino: Yeah get other it skipper.

DarkAngle: Clemson and Hans run around the zoo screaming "BARRELS! BARRELS ARE EVIL!" it's true ya know

Hans: um….

Clemson: OK!

Dino*Snaps everyone to the zoo*

DarkAngle: Well what wait are you waiting for.

Clemson and Han*Runs around the zoo* BARRELS ARE EVIL BARRELS!

Burt: Hey… what are you doing?

Clemson and Hans: BARRELS ARE EVIL BARRELS!*Runs into Joey's habit*

Skipper: Oh big mistake.

Joey: HEY! Joey doesn't like trespassers

Clemson: BARRELS!

Joey*Kicks Clemson *

Clemson *Lands in frount of DarkAngle*

Hans: AH!*Runs around the habit scared*

Joey*Kcisk Hans* AND STAY OUT!

Hans:*Lands on top of Clemson. Blushes* Oh sorry…

Clemson: Its fine. *blushes*

Dino: Hason!

Cast: Hanson?

Dino: Oh its nothing.

Savio: At least she's still not in bad a mood.

Dino*Glares and savio*

Savio*Inches backward*

Dino*Snaps everyone back.*

DarkAngle: Ok now that we got the evil barrels thing cleared up its time for my next dare!

Skipper: NO! NO MORE DARES!

Dino: But a sock in it Skipper.

Darkangle: Rat King be a lab rat for an experiment for both Kowalski and Blowhole.

Rat King: WHAT?

Kowalski: Cool!

Blowhole:I already know what im going to do!

Ratking: Let's just get this over with.

Kowalski* Pulls out a ray thing. And aims at rat king*

Ratking* Shrinks to a inch tall.*WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!

Kowalski: Is that a trick question?

Dino: He has such a high voice!

DarkAngle: *Cover ears* It hurts my ears!

RatKing: You better trun me back now!

Kowalksi; Why?

Rat King: Or ill bring the other rats and destroy all your intentions!

KowalskI : Ok ok. *Aims at Rat king*

RatKing* Grows to regular size*

Dino: Ok blowhole your up.

Blowhole*Also pulls out a ray*

RatKing*Turns into a girl!*

Hosts/darkAngle: *laughing*

Ratking* Has on a pink bow with pink nailpoish.*AH!

Skipper*Laughing*He sounds like a girl!

Rat King: I DO NOT!

Skipper: DO too!

Rat king: I do not!

Skipper: Do too!

Rat King: I DO NOT!

SKipepr: you Do not!

Rat king: I SOUND LIKE A GRIL AND THAT'S IT!

Skipper: Your right, you do sound like a girl.*Snickers*

Rat king: What wait!

Everyone(but rat king): *Laughing*

QueenGamer: For once Skipper, way to go!

Rat king: Just turn me back into a guy.

Blowhole:Um.. about that…

Rat king: *Growles*You can turn me back right?

Blowhole: Um kinda

Rat King: WHAT DO YOU MEAN KINDA FISH BRAIN!

Blowhole: It seems the battery was too short to blast twice in a row.

Rat king: AND THAT MEANS!

Blowhole: It need to recharge in the mean time you'll be stuck as a..Female.

Rat king: WHAT!

Dino: Hey being a girl isn't so bad.

Rat king: Give me a one good reason being a girl is good.

Dino: oh we'll give more than one!

QueenGamer: Well you can wear anything you want!

Pipper/Kico: You can get as crazy and jumpy or as sad as you want and you don't get judge as much as boys.

Kipper/Prico: You can like what ever you like. If you were a guy and liked pony a lot! People would probely judge you but if your and girl and you like Dinosaur you don't judged.

Dino: I hope you guys don't judge me for loving dinosaurs….

DBL: WE don't!

Dino: Thank you!

Skihole/Kico:If you come famous you don't have super crazy fan girls(Or guys) breaking into your home wanting to marry you!

QueenGamer: Hmm. I never realy thought of it that way but some fan girls do that with guys.

Dino: I know its wired !

DBL; Yeah!

Kipper/Prico: Can we get back to tell rat king I mean Queen why its good being a girl.

Dino: Oh yeah.

DBL: GIRLS ROCK!

DarkAngel: Girls are much much better in everything!

Every girl: Both so true!

Savio: But guys are better!

Dino; Your swimming in deep water Savio.

Savio: *Tries to shrink*

Marlene: Girls are Faster!

Ronda: Girls can be what ever the want to be… that wasn't already said right?

Hope: Girls can be tomboys so do like everything like a guy but can still do girl stuff!

Dino: And the reason you might like the best GIRLS CAN PUNCH GUUYS BUT GUYS CAN PUNCH GIRLS!

Rat QUEEN!: I guss being a girl isn't so bad…But I want to be a guy again how long will it take.

Blowhole: If my math is right one or two chapters.

Rat queen: that long!

Blowhole: Yeah.

Dino: COOL! Till them my dear viewer you can dare Rat Queen!

Rat queen: WHAT!NO!

QueenGamer: YES!

DarkAngle: Alright!

Dino: This is going to be so much fun!

Darkanlge: My next dare is for Blowy!

Blowhole: WHEN WILL PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Hosts/DarkAngle: NEVER!

DarkAngle; Ok your dare is to give your Segway to Rhonda for the chapter!

Rhonda; Sweet!

Bowhole: What how am I going to get around?

Dino: here's my skateboard. Break it and you die!

Blowhole: Ok ok.*Gives Rhonda the segway and takes skateboard*

DBL: *Whispers to Dino* Im so temped to huge him now I mean look! He's so cute!

Dino:*Smiles*Your welcome too if you want.*Whispers back*

DBL: I probley shouldn't ill im end up screaming I love you!*Whispers*

Dino: If you say so. Ok DarkAngle your next dare?

DarkAngle: Oh yeah, Savio give one of the penguins a piggy back ride!

Savio: um..ok. Priavte.

Dino: Eat him and die baby bro.

Savio: Im not planning on eating him.

Private*slowly walks forward*

Savio: *Slithers under Priavte's legs and carries him around*

Private: Hey.. this is ..kina fun!

Savio: Yeah yeah. *Goes around room then stops infrount of the rest of the penguins*

Priavte; Thanks Savio.

Savio: What ever.

Dino: Savio… what do you say?

Savio*groans* Your welcome Priavte.

Dino: Like you mean it.

Savio: No

Dino: Yes

Savio: NO!

Dino: I still have blackmail you know and I'm not going easy on since you're my brother I have your most embarrassing times on video!

Savio: Your welcome Private* Fake huge smile*

Dino :good.

Savio: *slams head on the wall*

Dino: I love you Savio.

Savio: I love you too Sis!

DarkAngle:Ok.. well next is a truth for everone!

Cast*Graons*

DarkAngle: Ok everyone reveal who you're in love with then face your worst fears.

Kowalski: That's easy I love Rico!

Rico: I love you two Kowalski.

Skipper: I don't like anyone right now.

Skihole/Kico,Kipper/Prico and Pipper/Kico: NO! HE MUST BE LIEING HE HAS TO LIKE SOMEONE!

Dino; Sorry guys

Savio: I love Ocean!

Dino: Yeah we all know( For those who done go to Cheycartoomgirl's Truth or Dare.)

Malrene: No one yet.

Blowhole: I don't have a crush sorry.

Skihole/Kico: WHAT! NO!

Hans: I um..like Clemson

Clemson: REALLY! Hans I like you too!

Hans: Really!

Clemson: yes*Kisses Hans*

Dino*cover's savio's eyes*

Priavte.I uh.. like.. Hope.

Hope: OH praivte*Hugs Priavte* I love you too

Kipper/Prico Pipper/Kico Marlene and Skipper: WHAT!

Jackson: Im dont like anyone.

Rhaonda: I'm safe too.

DarkAnlge: Hosts?

Dino: Oh right..everyone. Ok I like a guy at school but I'm not going to say his name because Savio would go freak him out.

Savio: WOULD not!

Dino: yes you would you did to me ex !

Savio: I said Sorry like a thousand times!

Dino:What ever.

Skihole/Kico: No one.

,Kipper/Prico :Guys suck when it comes to me dateing.

Pipper/Kico: I agree with you 100% for once there.

QueenGamer: HA! Good luck making me like a guy!

DBL: I uh like uh…Blowhole can you leave the room for a minute ?

Blowhole; Why.

DBl: JUST DO IT!

Blowhole: ok ok I'm going..Girls!*Leaves room*

DBL: I love blowhole I just can't tell it to his face yet ! Anyone tells and you die!

Blowhole: Can I come back in now?

DBL: yeah.

Blowhole: *Walks back in* Not in love yet…

DBL: *Slams head on wall* I guess its better them him like a different girl..And I'm talking out loud again.

Julian: I love all my girlfriends in Canada!

Skipper Right..

Maurice: I don't like anyone.

Dino: Mort your turn.

Mort: what?

DarkAngle: Its fine we all know he loves the feet.

QueenGamer: Yeah you're right.

DarkAngle: TIME FOR FEARS!

Dino: *Pushes cast into some rooms. Ok frist where going to flip thorugh the rooms to just see what their fears are them… one at a time well go into our rooms ok.

QueenGAmer: Sounds like a plan.

Skihole/Kico: I'm fine with that.

,Kipper/Prico*Nods*

Pipper/Kico: Let's just please get this over with.

DarkAngle: This is going to be sooooooooo funny!

~~~~~On screen~~~~~

In Skipper's room: Skipper in being corned by thousand of huge needle!

Skipper: NO! NO! *Needles inch closer and closer.

~~~~~Of screen~~~~~

Kipper/Prico: When it comes to needles hes a big baby

Pipper/kico: Yeah I mean needles are not the best thing in the world but really.

QueenGamer: I hate shots!

DarkAngle: ME too.

Dino: I have to say I was a bit of a chicken when I got my 6 grade shots like 2/3 years ago but not as bad as him!

~~~~~On screen~~~~~

In Kowalski's Kowalski in running around screaming on top on his lungs being chased my a dentist with a toothbrush.

Kowalski: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

~~~~~Off screen~~~~~

QueenGamer: Do they even have teeth?

DBL: I don't think so…

Skihole/Kico: Wow.. just wow.

~~~~~On screen~~~~~

in Private's room he is being attacked by lots of badgers.

Praivte: AHH! NO OW! HELP!

~~~~~Off screen~~~~

Dino: Ohh.. That got to hurt!

DBL: Ouch.

Kipper/Prico: I can't watch *Cover's eyes*

~~~~~On screen~~~~~

In Rico's room he watches hopelessly as all his friend die.

Rico: P'iavte!S'kipper! K"WASLKIE NO!

~~~~~~Off screen~~~~~

Everyone: Aww.

DBL: That's just sweet.

DarkAngle: most are scared of needles and dentist or other things he scared of losing his friends.

Everyone: Aww..

~~~~~On screen~~~~

In Julian's room he's no longer king but a dirty poor slave.

Juilan:Its not fair its not fair!

~~~~~Off screen~~~~~

Dino: Really?just Really! That's it not king..WOw he's spoiled and slelfless! I should have my brother eat him

DBL: You would be doing us all a fathor but we still need him to Truth or dare.

Dino: your right.

~~~~On screen~~~~~

In Mort's room Julians feet has disappeared.

Mort: NO DE THE FEET!

~~~~~off screen~~~~~

Darkanlge: that's a little..Um

Pipper/Kico: Freaky.

: Yeah..

~~~~~On screen~~~~~

In murices' room Murices is watching himself die.

~~~~~Off-screen~~~~~

Skihole/Kico: scared of dying.

DBL :Well its better then be scared that someone's feet with disperse.

~~~~On screen~~~~

Marlene is watching herself kill her friends.

Marlene: *crying* NO! STOP!

~~~~~Off screen~~~~

Dino: I would hate to do that. That's probably my second greatest fear

Queengamer;Whats your first?

Dino; You'll find out.

DBL: Can we just go really faster through the next dares this is taking forever!

Dino: Good idea

~~~~On screen~~~~

Rhonda had smriken.

Blowhole: same as murices watching himself die.

Hans: Deanmark found out he did all that stuuf not skipper.

Clemson: Han's was dead.

Savio: A giant mouse ate him.

Rat Queen: Stuck as a girl forever.

Red: Was back in the 60s

~~~Off screen~~~~

DBL: ok time for out fears!

Dino: Who wants to go frist.

Enyerone* Looked at each other.*

DarkAngle: Ok how about no nose gose.

Queengamer: Ok one two three go!

Pripper/Kico: *Touches nose last*Oh man *walks to door scared*

~~~~On screen~~~~

In Pipper/Kico's room Skipper and Rico are making out!

Pipper/Kico: NO! NOT SKICO! NO PLEASE NO!

~~~~Off screen~~~

Skihole/Kico: Skico dose suck everyone knows Skipper belones to Blowhole and Iroc is made for Kowalski.

Kipper/Prico's: NO! Its Kowalski and Skipper and piravte and rico!

Skiehole/Kico: NO!

DarkAngle: Please not these again. Kipper/Prico you up !

Kipper/Prico: WHAT NO!

Skihole/Kico*Pushes Kipper/Prico into a room*

QueenGamer; *Lets Pipper/Kico out*

Pipper/Kico *Comes running out* Yes freedom!

~~~~~On screen~~~~~

In Kipper/Prico's Room its SkipJu! Skipper and Julian kissing.

Kipper/Prico: *Hides in couner* NO! It's too scary to watch* cover eyes*

~~~~~ Off screen~~~~

Pipper/Kico+Skihole/Kico: NO! IT'S SKIJU!

Dino: *Whispers to DarkAngle* Sound like there just as scared as Kipper/Prico*

Darkangle: Yeah.*Lets Kipper/Prico out*

Kipper/Prico* Grabes Skihole/Kico* Your turn! *Shoves her in a room*

QueenGamer:Ok…

~~~~~On screen~~~~

In Skihole/Kico Kovate is taking please.

SkiHole/Kcio*Trys to break up Kovate* NO! DON'T DO THIS!

~~~~~Off screen~~~~

DBL: Kowalski and Priavte?

Kipper/Prico: Kovate/Skico not here right?*Looks around scared*

Dino: Don't worry shes not here.

Kipper/Prico: Good.

Queengamer:*Lets Skihole/Kico out*

Skihole/kico: WHOS NEXT!

Everyone who wants in the room yet* Back up*

Skihole/Kico*Grabed DBL* Ok your up.

DBL: WHAT!*Gets pushed into a room*

~~~~On screen~~~~~

In DBL, Blowhole is in love with another girl.

DBL *Takes a step back* what? No! This isn't happening! LEYT ME OUT!  
~~~~~Off screen~~~~

DarkAnlge*Lets DBl out*

DBL: *runs out scred* Its not real DBL it's not real.

QueenGamer: Or is it?

DBL: Just for that you're next!

QueenGamer:What not I'm sorry!* Is put in the room*

~~~~~On screen~~~~

In QueenGamer's room. She's traped in a tiny box.

QueenGamer: HWAT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT PLEASE!*Bans on Box walls*

~~~~Off screen~~~~

Dino; Hm who would have guessed.

Skihole/Kico* Lets Queengamer out*

Queengamer; Thanks. Ok who haven't gone yet.

DBL: DarkAngle and Dino.

Dino and DarkAnlge: Take a step back.*Gulp*

Dino; Um…*Pushes DarkAngle forward* She said she wanted to go next!

QueenGamer: Works for me* Grabed Darkanlge.

DarkAngle: What !No I never said that!

~~~~On screen~~~~

DarkAngel Watches herself drown.

DarkAngle: _

~~~~Off screen~~~

SkiHole/Kcio; Scared of drowning.

DBL:I would never be scared of water.

QueenGamer: yeah yeah we know Because Blowhole lived there.

DBl: Yeah so?

QueenGamer: never mide.

Kipper/Prico* Lets DarkAngle out*

DarkANlge: That was scary.

DBl: Ok dino your up.

Dnio: *Sigh*Ok *Wlaks to room*

~~~~On screen~~~

Dino is running from thoushand ok snakes that are trying to eat her.

Dino: NO! SNAKES!AH!

~~~~~Off sreen~~~~

Queengamer; Isn't her brother Savio, who's a snake.

Pipper/Kico:Yeah…

Skihole/Kico: Wired…

DBL: Ill let her out now.* Opens door*

Dino *uns out of room and slams door so snakes stay in.

Kipper/Prico: Your scared of snakes!

Dino: You wouldn't tell him will you?

QueenGamer: Done worry our lips are sled.

Dino; Yeah I was scared of them even before he was adopted and the fear just scared. Im scared of Savio though snice I know he would eat me.

Skihole/Kico: We get it lets just let the cast out.

Dino*Pushes button and doors open letting the cast out*

Malrene: Good its over!

Skipper: I hope we don't have to do that again.

Rico: uh hu.

DarkAngle; Well I'm out here!

Dino: thanks for coming DarkAngle!

QueenGamer:See you later!

Dino; Ok next up we have James4ever!

A 12 year old. Have long brown hair, dark brown eyes, long eyelashes, Im tall, I have black Toscani glasses, Im wearing a green shirt that says Proud Rusher, black jeans, green converse.

James4ever: HI! Ok my first dare is for Hans

Hans: Oh no.

James4ever: You have to kiss anyone in the room.

Hans:YES! *Kisses Clemson*

Skipper*Cover's Private's eyes*

Dino: Um… you guys can stop now.

Clemson and Hans:*Stop kissing*

Clemson: wow.

Hans: *Smiles*

James4ever: Ok..Skipper go a date with me!

Skipper: WHAT?

Dino; You heard her get going!

Skipper:Fine lets get this over with.

James4ever: Yes!*leaves room with Skipper*

Dino; Ok while shes gone we know some of her dares.

Cast* Groans*

DBL: Oh come on man up!

Dino: Ok this dare is for Clemson.

Clemson* is staring into space*

Dino; Clemson!

Queengamer:Um is her alright.

Skihole/Kico: He is smiling so…I don't know.

Dino CLEMSON! *Slapes*

Clemson: Ow what was that for?

Dino: Your next for a dare.

Clemson: oh.

Dino: You must.. ACT LIKE A BRITISH MAGICAL HIPPIE UNICORN!

Clemson: Oh alright*Talks in a British accent)* Peace dudes and dudtes. Let's bring peace to the world while we eat sprinkles

Private; Your doing the accent all wrong we do not sound like that at all.

Clemson: British people do too!

Private: DO not!

DBL: both of you shut up!

Private: He started it!

Clemson Did not!

Pripper/Kico: WE don't care who started it.

Dino: Ok lets move on to the next dare. Anyone want to say it?

QueenGamer: I will! Kowalski you must…What the?

DBL:What is it?

Queenagmer: He must eat his mother!

Kowalski: What?

DBL: Now that I would like to see.

Dino: It wouldn't like to eat my mother ether so here Kowalski eat a picture of her.*Hands picture*

Kowalski: thanks*Eat picture*Ew some put used to much ink!

DBL: I guess your right.

QueenGamer: OH well.

DBL: Ill say the next dare! Is for!

James4ever and Skipper walk in:

James4ever: We're back! Ok how far are you?

Dino: We just did kowlaki's dare.

James4ever: Sweet ok next is Private go to Peru and bring a pink dolphin with you.

Private: Oh um ok.

Dino*Snapes Priavte to Peru*

QueenGamer: he should find one after two dares so let's two dares!

James4ever: Ok Rico Explode Rhonda!

Rhonda:WHAT!

Dino; Sorry no killing so explode this life size model of Rhonda

Rico: Aww.*Shoves TnT inside the stuff Rhonda*One two three!*Stuff Rhonda explodes!*

Rhonda: NO! Beautiful Me no!

James4ever:alright! Savio: Call Ocean (his gf) and tell her that she cheat on you

Savio: WHAT!

QueenGamer; Just do it and don't make a big fuss please.

Savio: I am not doing it!

Dino ;do I need to show the blackmail.

Savio: No can I have my phone back then?

Dino; I guess….*ands phone*

Savio*Punch in numbers with tail* Hello Ocean… yeah we need to talk…. Well for starts. YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ME! Yeah I saw you with that guy! *Hungs up* there happy?

James4ever: Yep.

DBL: Wow you're a good actor.

Savio: thanks but I hated that.

Dino ;Don't worry. It's just cranium getting back at you.

Savio: It seems like cranium is always getting back at me.

Dino ;Well you do, do a lot of bad stuff to me.

DBL: private should have found one by now.

James4ever: Oh yeah.

Dino; On it*Snaps Private back with a pink dolphin.*

James4ever:Ok blowhole.. you must marry this Pink dolphin.

DBL: WHAT?

Dino: Um.. the marriage will only last for this chapter.

DBl: Oh ok.

Pink Dolphin:What happened to his eye.

Blowhole: I don't like to talk about it.

PinkDolphin:Um ok

DBL: Lets just get this over with.

Dino: You may now kiss the bride.

Skipper and queengamer: *Holding back DBL*

Blowhole:*Kisses pink Dolphin*

Dino: Ok that's over*Snaps pink dolphin back.*

James4ever: Ok next dare is for….Julain.

Julian: King Julian!

Clemson: Nope! I got two chapters left of being king!

Julian* Mubles something*

James4ever: ok you must..punch your slef whenever you heard the word you!

Julain: NO! I refused to do this punchy dare!

Dino: Oh well in the case I guess ill show some blackmail..

Jaulian: Oh ok.

James4ever! You you you!

Jualin* Punch*Ow!*punch* ow! *punch*oW!

Everyone but Julain and mrot: *Laighung.*

DBL: Julain..YOU!

Jualin*PuncH*

Everyone*Laugh harder*

Julain: Ha ha.

QueenGamer: Ok ok… Lets contaion the dares.

Dino: YOU!

Julain: *Punch*

Dino*Giggle* Are right.

James4ever: I agree with YOU!

Jaulian*Punch*OW!

James4ever : too. Ok next dare is for Maurice.

Maurice: Um ok..

James4ever. YOU

Julain: Oh great. *Punch*

James4ever: must Serve Julian for ALL ETERNITY!

Dino ;After your10 chapters chey gave you.

Maurice: Even after death.

Dino: Yes and JULAIN I SAIDY YOU! And know do it twice.

Jualin: Im on it Im on it!*Punch punch.*

Maurice: Fine but AFTER my 10 chapters.

James4ever:Fine. Ok All the guys sing: Without me by eminem

All boys *Singing*** Obie Trice, real name no gimmicks**

Two trailer park girls go round the outside  
Round the outside, round the outside  
Two trailer park girls go round the outside  
Round the outside, round the outside

Guess who's back  
Back again  
Shady's back  
Tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back  
Guess who's back, guess who's back  
Guess who's back, guess who's back  
Guess who's back

I've created a monster  
'Cause nobody wants to see Marshall no more  
They want Shady, I'm chopped liver  
Well if you want Shady, this is what I'll give you  
A little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor  
Some vodka that'll jump start my heart quicker  
Than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
By the doctor when I'm not co-operating

When I'm rockin' the table while he's operating  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
'Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovulating  
I know that you got a job  
But your husband's heart problem's complicating

So the FCC won't let me be  
Or let me be me, so let me see  
They try to shut me down on MTV  
But it feels so empty, without me  
So, come on and dip, bum on your lips  
Fuck that, cum on your lips, and some on your tits  
And get ready, 'cause this shit's about to get heavy  
I just settled all my lawsuits, fuck you Debbie

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
'Cause we need a little, controversy  
'Cause it feels so empty, without me  
I said, "This looks like a job for me"  
So everybody, just follow me  
'Cause we need a little, controversy  
'Cause it feels so empty, without me

Little Hellions, kids feelin' rebellious  
Embarrassed their parents still listen to Elvis  
They start feelin' like prisoners helpless  
'Til someone comes along on a mission and yells, bitch  
A visionary, vision of scary  
Could start a revolution, pollutin' the airwaves  
A rebel, so just let me revel and bask  
In the fact that I got everyone kissin' my ass

And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe  
[- From: . -]  
For you to see so damn much of my ass  
You asked for me? Well I'm back  
Fix your bent antenna tune it in and then I'm gonna  
Enter in, endin' up under your skin like a splinter  
The center of attention, back for the winter  
I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling  
Infesting in your kid's ears and nesting

Testing, attention please  
Feel the tension, soon as someone mentions me  
Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free  
A nuisance, who sent? You sent for me?

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
'Cause we need a little, controversy  
'Cause it feels so empty, without me  
I said, "This looks like a job for me"  
So everybody, just follow me  
'Cause we need a little, controversy  
'Cause it feels so empty, without me

A-tisket a-tasket, I go tit for tat with  
Anybody who's talkin' this shit, that shit  
Chris Kirk Patrick, you can get your ass kicked  
Worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards  
And Moby? You can get stomped by Obie  
You 36 year old baldheaded fag, blow me  
You don't know me, you're too old, let go  
It's over, nobody listen to techno

Now let's go, just gimme the signal  
I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
I been dope, suspenseful with a pencil  
Ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol  
But sometimes the shit just seems  
Everybody only wants to discuss me  
So this must mean I'm disgusting  
But it's just me, I'm just obscene

No I'm not the first king of controversy  
I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley  
To do black music so selfishly  
And used it to get myself wealthy  
There's a concept that works  
Twenty million other white rappers emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty, without me

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody, just follow me  
'Cause we need a little, controversy  
'Cause it feels so empty, without me  
I said, "This looks like a job for me"  
So everybody, just follow me  
'Cause we need a little, controversy  
'Cause it feels so empty, without me

Hum-die-die-la-la-la  
Hum-die-die-la-la-la  
La-la-la  
La-la-la  
  
**Kids!**

James4ever: Ok now the girls must sing Windows down by BIG TIME RUSH! Even me!

Dino: Ok.

Queengamer" Let's do this girls!

Girls*Singing* **Throw it up, woo hoo!**

You're pretty baby, but you know that  
Wish I could bring ya, across the map (yeah)  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Pedal to the metal baby holds me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight

Party people!

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah

You drive me crazy, but you know that  
Feel the breeze girl, let's take a lap (yea)  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Pedal to the metal baby holds me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl  
If you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight

Party people!

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah

[Beat break]

It's on tonight  
It's on tonight  
It's on. . . tonight

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah

Woo hoo, all the windows down  
Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo)  
Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo  
Saying yeah yeah  
Woo hoo!

James4ever: I love those songs! Well that's it!

Dino: Thanks for coming james4ever!

Skihole/Kico: Yeah hope to see you again.

Pipper/Kico: Bye.

Dino " Ok next is another caller…Savio.

Savio*Hands phone*

Dino :Ok skilenefan your on!

**Skilenefan: Awsome!**

Kipper/Pico: OS I hear you're a Skilene fan?

**Skilenefan: Yep and a kico and and anyways my frist dare is Marlene and skipper**

Pipper/Kcio:*Mumbles something*

Malrene; WHAT?

Skipper: Lets just make it fast.*Grabs Marlene and kisses*

Skihole/Kico* eye twitch*

Marlene and Skipper *Break away with out sawing or showing anything*

Dimno: Ok Next SkileneFan.

**Skilenefan: Priavte Kiss Hope.**

Pipper/Kico, Kipper,Prico, Marlene nad Skipper: WHAT?

Skihole/Kico: Somehow…im ok with that.

Pipper/Kico: Yeah because you don't have a private pairing.

Priavte:OK* Grabes Hope and Kisses*

Hope and Private *Stop kissing and blushing madly.*

Dino: I really need to read their story.

**SkileneFan ok my last is for the host.**

Dino: All ears SkileneFan:

**SkilenFan: Can you tell chey that evey time i try to review her truth or dare there's always some network mass up.**

Dino: Will do thanks for calling!

**SkilenFan: Sure*Hangs up phone***

Dino: Ok next up!

Queengamer: Can I say it this time.

Dino: Sure!

QueenGamer;Next up we have K TheEpicPenguin!

A 14 and 5'9" and I have brown hair and hazel-blue eyes. And I'm wearing white capris and shirt, black hoodie, and orange flip flops.

K The EpicPenguing: HI! Ok my frist dare is for Hans to Denmark and admit everything that Skipper did was your fault, making you enemy #1

Skipper:I like this dare.

Hans: Do you know what that will do to me!

Blowhole: Yeah make you enemy #1.

Dino: *Snaps Hans to Denmark waits a hour then snaps him back*

Han*Come back with some of his feathers missing and a lot of him is now black*Im back sweet sweet America or where ever this is!

Skipper: So im no longer enemy #1?

Hans*Shrugs*

K The EicoPenguin: Nice new look Hans ok my next dare is .

Skipper: Oh no

K The EpicPenguin: Here's some cake. Enjoy! Also you and I get to slap hippies.

Skipper: AWSOME!Lets slap those hippies!

A hippie walks in.

Dino:Sorry dude but…

K TheEpicoPenguin and Skipper: *Slap the Hippie.*

Hipper*Run out the room sreaming* YOU ARE CRAZY!

K TheEpicPenguin: That was awesome! Ok my next dare is for. Julien, Get me some coffee. I like it with a tablespoon of cream and multiple spoonfuls of sugar

Dino: And Julian im sure we said You a lot of times

Jillian: *Wlaks out of the room punching himself*Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

K TheEpicPenguin: Wow I thought he would have been al like NO!I am de King

DBL:me too..

Kipper/Pico: *Shrugs*

K TheEpicPenguing: Ok Kowalski trun me into a penguin.

Kowalksi: Um ok.. Luckly I still have that ray hold still.

K ThePeicoPenguing: IM A PENGUIN! This rocks!

Pipper/Kico: Cool!

Julian: *Walks in the room with the coffee*

K The EpicPenguing: About time.*Takes a sip but sits it out all on Julain*

Julian*NO! DE ROLEY FUR!

K TheEpicPenguing*Throw cup on Julian*THIS COFFEE IS COULD!

Julian: You never said warm or when did you turn into a silly penguin.*Punch*

K TheEpicPenguing:*Growls* Ok next is for. Clemson: Put this pink dress on and dance the Macarena while juggling bananas on a type rope. I don't care if it is impossible.

Clemson:WHAT! I AM THE KING!

Dino: Like we care!

Clemson*Puts on dress and gets on tight rope.*

Hans:you can do it Clemson!

Clemson:Thanks Hans*Starts dance and juggling* Im doing it! Im doing it! Im ..im*falls* Falling!

Hans*Caught Clemson*

Clemson*Blushes* Thanks Hans*

Hans: sure Clemson I wouldn't want you to get hurt.

Jualin*Punch*

Everyone Ahh..

K TheEpicPenguing: Ok next! Is for Blowhole;

Blowhole: Oh no.

K theEpicPenguing: You must jump through the ring of fire when ever some say the word"I"

Julian*PuncH*

Blowhole:WHAT!

KThePeicoPenguing:Yep oh and Rico: Keep mocking Private.

Rico*Nods*Luncaoins Luncaorns!

Priavte:HEY!

K ThePEnguing: And my last dare. Everyone,But skipper,FISH SLAPING WAR!

Skipper:Fish slaping with out me! NO!

Dino;Well that's it for this chapter! Im sorry if I havnt gotten to you yet. People are reviewing fast and I only have ten fingures to type. Well till next time bye!And please Review!

Kowalski and Rico: AH!

Hope and Marlene: GET BACK HERE!

Dino:ATTACK!


	7. Im Back Thank and don't forget the Poem!

Dino walks back in the room smiling "Thank you guys soooooooo much for saying not to stop I will keep going thank you!"

Skipper sighed" Great just great."

Dino gives Skipper a look before saying Frist up is Cool-Girl-In Black-and –White"

Cool-Girl-In-Black-And-White walks in "HEY PEOPLE! And cast! Ok my frist dare if for Skipper!"

Skipper sighes"How did I guess?"

Cool-Girl-In-Black-And-white rolls her eyes"Ok give Priavte a piggyback ride for 2 mintues"

"Oh, That's not too bad" The leader penguin says and walks over to Private" Jumped on."

Private smiles and does and told

Cool-Girl-In-Black-And-White Smiles" Ok Kowalski do to clown collahe for an hour"

"But I'm a sincest!"Kowalski said almost yelling.

"WE don't care!" DBL said."Dino."

Dino nods" Im on it " Snaps Kowalski to collage

Skipper walks over to the hosts getting tried." Has it been 2 mintues?"

QueenGamer looks at time" No ….now!"

Skipper sighes" Good ok Priavte get off."

Priavte sighes not a happy on like Skipper but a sad one" Oh ok and gets off."

Cool-Girl-In-Black-And-White takes a step closer to the youngest penguin "Private, read every single collection of Private Iris."

Private nods and starts reading, even though he only knows like 1/8 of the words.

Cool-Girl-In-Black-And –White soon has a evil grin on her face as she truns to Julien "Julien, I dare you to sing and dance German Folk Music."

Julien gasps"NO ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE!"

Dino shacks her head "Just do it!"

Julien looks up to the human host" Or what?"

Dino growles" Or ill show the blackmail!"

Julien groans" Fine" and starts dancing to the musice and brust into tears" It burns!"

Eeryone but Julian laughs.

Cool-Girl-In-Black-And-White looks at everyone" ok next Maurice, take a vacation to Hawaii for the next 2 chapters."

Maurice smiles"Thanks!"

Dino snaps Maurice to the island and then brings back Kowalski who is holding up a report card and wear a clow nose, big shows and rainbow clown hair."A F/" Kowalski sobs.

Cool-Girl-In-Black-And-White smirked" Good going Kowalski ok,

Mort, hug Julien's feet and kiss it again and again for the next 10 dares."

Mort's eyes light up and runs to the feet that have stop dancing a little bit again."THE FEET!"and he kisses the feet other and other again.

Cool-Girl-In-Black-And_White looks around the room who her next victuim "Hans"She said fanniley", I dare you to whirl on a swimming pool while juggling 13 bowling pins, balancing 2 bowls of spaghetti and riding on a unicycle with your flippers. If you fall, I'll send rabid fangirls"

Clemson growls at the word Han's Fangrils. For Hans was his!

Hans gulps and starts doing as he was told. But with in 2 seconds he falls.

Fangrils rush in as if they have been waiting out side"Hans" The scream!"

Clemson elbows Rico and gets a flame thrower."GET BACK FANGIRLS!" He yeels jumping in front of them" HANS IS MINE!" He pushes the girls back to the door growling. Them rushes to Hans!

Cool-Girl-In-Black-And-White blinks surprised but what just happened before saying "Blowhole...hey fish! I dare you to watch Adventure Time."

"I am not a Fish" Blowhole points out" I am a mannel!"

Cool-Girl-In_Black-And-White rolls her eyes" What ever. Just watch it."

"Ok "Blowhole says and goes to the theater room.

Cool-Girl-In-Black_ And-White shrugs" That was um.. Easy ok, everyone watch Kowalski's poem for Doris the Dolphin."

"WHAT! "Kowalski gasps"NO!"

A Screen comes out of the now where and starts a video with Kowalski on the screen. "A poem for Doris the Dolphin." The TV Kowalski sayd" We swam as one, I touched your gentle when we were done you want someone hipper!" TV Kowalski breack out sopping.

Before the Vidoe truns off Rico pulls out a bat and starts hitting the tv.

"RICO!" Dino and Kowalski yell at the same time."Your payinf for a new one!" Dino says as Kowalski runs to Rico's side.

"That was before I fell for you Rico." Kowalski hugged him" I love you." Rico hugged back calming down.

Cool-Girl-In black-And-White watched the two penguins before rubbing her hands together and truing to Marlene "sing "Where is the hope that I once knew?" by Madeline."

Marlene nods and tokes a deep breath before singing.

**Marlene:**** Paris has the Seine, Paris has the Louvre, and Paris has the Thinker who never dares to move. Paris has fresh Pastries baked at least three times an hour, but Paris would not be the same without the Eiffel Tower. Paris has the Arc, Paris has the Dome, and Paris has the sinse of Style you'll never find in Rome. Paris has a Springtime Song for every little Flower, but Paris would not be the same without the Eiffel Tower.**

**Girls:**** We love the Eiffel Tower, glowing in our sky. Symbol of Art and Power, heaven Stories high. We love the Eiffel Tower, there's no doubt about it. Our lovely Paris would not be the same without it.**

**Marlene:**** Paris has the Art, Paris has the Chic, and Paris has the Opera and the Fashion of the Week. Paris has the World's best Cheese, so yummy to devour, but Paris would not be the same without the Eiffel Tower.**

**Everyone!**** We love the Eiffel Tower, glowing in our sky. Symbol of Art and Power, heaven Stories high. We love the Eiffel Tower, there's no doubt about. Our lovely Paris would not be the same without it. No doubt about it. No doubt about it. Our lovely Paris would not be the same without it**

Cool-Girl-In-Black-And-White smiled before looking at the penguins.

"Uh oh" Skipper said.

"Ok, truths" Cool-In-Black-And-white said, "Skipper, do you think Private as your son? And Private, do you think Skipper as your father?"

Skipper looked at Priavte before nodding" Yeah Private's like the son I never had."

Priavte smiled and said "Yes I think Skipper as my Father'

"Well that's all! Cool-Girl-In-Black-And-White says waving goodbye as she walks out the door.

Dino truns to look the viewers. "Thank you so much for telling me to contuin. I didn't even know I had this many people who like my story. I promise to keep going and just to let you know it wasn't just the person who reviewed that made something inside tell me to stop. Some other people that's not on Fanfiction told me the same thing but I see know even if they think I'm bad not every one dose thank you and peace out!"


End file.
